Room Window
by revabhipraya
Summary: There was a little secret between us which was never known by anybody, and we never tipped it anymore. {a translation of Jendela Kamar}


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. I gain no profit of writing this fanfiction.

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon, OOC, plot rush, typo(s).

 **Summary:** There was a little secret between us which was never known by anybody, and we never tipped it anymore.

 **Room Window** oleh reycchi  
 _translated version of "Jendela Kamar" (published Juny 25th, 2016)_

* * *

.

.

.

There was something different that night.

I didn't know what kind of spirit pervaded me, but suddenly I skipped my political lesson after dinner that night. My feet brought me to a familiar place which I knew very well.

My very own simple-decorated bedroom.

There were only a king-size bed with some supporting furnishings such as a nightstand, a cupboard, and some inconspicuous decorations. Last but not least, a work table with a chair right in front of my window.

I sat on that wooden chair wrapped in thick red cloth while opening the window. I didn't know what made me did it, I just did. Perhaps I just wanted to enjoy the night breeze and the moonlight.

That night sky turned out to be beautiful. It was not windy, so I could see the stars clearly from here. The moon shined as bright as candles in the dark. I moved slowly, stepped my left foot on my desk, using the desk as a pedestal, and sat right on the edge of the window. Once again I glanced.

Just then our eyes met.

 _She?_ I thought of that word as I realized who was standing on the other side of this palace.

That red-haired girl, which was the owner of that room across mine, wiggled her hands as was being hinted at something.

She was Ren Kougyoku.

And yes, she was hinting something.

I squinted my eyes so I could see her movements far from here. Ah, now I could see it clearly.

She clearly hinted "what are you doing" while trying to pretend like she didn't care as she hid her face behind her kimono's sleeve.

I decided not to answer her question. Instead, I turned that question back on her.

"What are you doing?" asked me in a whisper while wiggling my hands. I hoped she could understand me.

That girl scrunched her forehead, clearly stated that she didn't like her question was turned back. She pointed towards the sky and myself alternately while puffed up her cheeks.

The sky and ... _me?_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Again, I whispered while forming a question mark with my hand's movement. Oh God, it was super hard to communicate soundlessly like this one.

Kougyoku once again pointed towards the sky, with a harder expression than before. It turned out that she was angry.

"Looking..." I formed two circles with both of my hand, put it in front of my eyes. "At the sky?" I pointed towards the sky, just as what she did before.

She nodded and appointed me again. I could imagine her face asked, "What are you doing?"

I spontaneusly smiled, but it was impossible that she would notice it from that distance. "Same," answered me while appoiting herself and myself alternately.

Strangely, Kougyoku didn't seem to be happy with my answer. She once again appointed me and wiggled her hand repeatedly. She was looked like she wanted to say that I was not normal.

"Is it because..." I tried to speak through my hand's movement, but again, it was super hard. "I rarely do this?"

Kougyoku nodded at a glance.

"Tonight..." I pointed towards the sky. "Is different." I flicked my hand, hoping that she could get what I meant.

Kougyoku beckoned a question, but she didn't seem like someone who didn't understand what I hinted earlier. I guessed she got what I meant before.

I guessed, she asked, "What is the different?"

Like what I told you earlier, I didn't know what kind of spirit pervaded me that night. Finally, I decided to answer Kougyoku's question by lifting both of my shoulder.

Kougyoku reached out her hand and exposed her thumb down.

"Poor," said her in my imagination.

I blinked. "Perhaps ... you and I..." I appointed myself and herself alternately. Then, I joined my palms. "Should meet."

Kougyoku looked like she was in a deep confusion. Well, that was one of her unique side, she could never hide her feelings. Even insensitive people could understand her feelings.

Once again, Kougyoku gave me an upside-down thumb.

Tsk, did she just say that my joke―I was joking by the way―was bad?

I lifted my hands up, hinting that I gave up on giving another answers to her.

Kougyoku laughed soundlessly. She pointed towards herself, formed a smile with her lips and finger, and then pointed her finger on me. Quickly she waved her hand and closed her room window.

All I could do was lifting my eyebrows up, curious about the drastic change of attitude that I just saw.

Did she just say that I managed to make her smiled?

"Hakuryuu, who are you talking to?"

I panicked when I heard my sister's voice outside the room. I quickly shouted, "No one, Ane-ue!"

I swiftly closed my room windows

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ah, finally done translating this story XD Gosh, I found it soooo hard to translate this one. Why oh why :""""))))

Special thanks to eirin02 who had kindly done beta on this one! I know you had hard times beta-ing(?) this :"""")))) Dasar maso. /gagitu /kaneluyangminta

Another special thanks to Naoki Ichigo who requested me to translate this story XD I know my English's bad, so sorry if you find this disappointing... ;;

I'll wait for your review! Thank you for reading! XD


End file.
